KAMU
by ADIKTIF
Summary: (Peserta02 - VIKTOR)


Kamu – Victor

Kuroko no Basket – Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Di luar dingin loo." Aomine menjulurkan tangannya, menggandeng tangan Kagami.

"Duh, diliatin banyak orang tau!" cepat-cepat Kagami menyembunyikan tangannya.

"Peduli amat, ngapain dipikir juga? sini cepetan, biar anget."

"Nggak usah, malu tau! Kita kan masih pake seragam." Kagami lagi-lagi mengelak.

Jalanan setapak tertutup salju. Senja kali ini sangatlah dingin, terlebih untuk mereka berdua. Kagami sadar, tangannya hampir menggigil. Tapi bergandengan tangan dengan Aomine—pastilah sangat memalukan. Aomine hanya terdiam, tangannya mungkin sedingin salju dan ia pikir Kagami akan menghangatkannya. Tapi ia menyerah, mungkin Kagami benar—itu memalukan.

"Besok libur kan?"

"Ya, emang napa?" Kagami bertanya balik.

"Ayo pergi bareng lagi." Aomine tersinyum simpul.

"Oke. Besok pagi aku telpon. Jangan tidur malem-malem tau!"

"Ya ya, enaknya maen ke mana?" Mereka sejenak berhenti di tepi persimpangan jalan.

"Terserah kamu aja." jawab Kagami cepat.

"Haha, makasih dah perhatian...".

Kagami terhenyak. wajahnya mulai memerah dan ia sebal, ia tak tahu bagaimana harus menutup-nutupinya dari hadapan Aomine. "Ngapain kamu? Kok wajahmu merah, Kagami?" tanya Aomine tiba-tiba, sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Nggak, nggak merah. Apaan sih, sono cepet pulang." ujar Kagami, mengalihkan perhatian.

"Haha, Oke. Aku pulang dulu yah." Aomine mengelus perlahan pipi Kagami yang masih memerah tomat, dan segera mengambil langkah pulang.

Dingin. Kagami sejenak membisu. Usapan tangan Aomine masih terasa dingin di pipinya. Ternyata, bukan hanya dirinya yang menggigil kedinginan. Tapi ia tersadar, hanya Aomine yang berusaha ingin menghangatkan tangannya. Kagami tersentak.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan!" cepat-cepat kagami melambaikan tangan sebelum Aomine makin menjauh.

Aomine terhenti. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum kecil, mendapati Kagami masih di sana, menatap kepergiannya.

Cepat-cepat Kagami menenggelamkan diri dalam ranjang. Sesampainya di rumah, mood-nya makin memburuk. Ia lelah, entah mengapa banyak pikiran berputar-putar memenuhi kepalanya. Seketika ia teringat ucapan Aomine saat pertama kali menyatakan perasaan padanya. Kagami ingat betul, mereka hanya berdua di lapangan saat itu.

"Aku nggak tahu cara mengatakan ini, tapi dengar...aku selalu ngelihat kamu sebagai orang yang aku suka. itu saja. aku Cuma ingin kamu mendengarnya, terserah kamu mau menjawabnya atau tidak...itu pilihanmu." Aomine menghela napas, sesekali memberanikan diri menatap Kagami.

Kagami langsung mengangguk cepat dan menyatakan perasaan yang sama. "Ya, aku juga menyukaimu". Mereka sejenak terdiam, saling menatap, dan tertawa kemudian.

Lima tahun berlalu sejak di hari pertama mereka berkencan, dan di sinilah Kagami, terbenam dalam ranjang, mengingat seluruh kenangan. Namun entah mengapa, seakan Kagami sejenak tersadar dan mulai mempertanyakan semuanya, semua kisah cintanya.

"Aneh? gimana bisa aku mencintai Aomine?"

"Apa mungkin aku mengucapkan cinta yang sama, tanpa alasan sama sekali?"

"Aneh, ini sangat aneh... dan yang paling buruk, aku pun juga tidak tahu mengapa."

Kagami memejamkan mata, dan semua tampak menghitam di matanya. Beberapa kali Handphone di dekat tangannya terasa bergetar, tapi Kagami tak peduli, ia terlalu malas membuka mata. Apa yang membuatku mencintainya? pertanyaan yang masih hinggap di pikiran Kagami, hingga ia terlelap memikirkannya.

Ring Ding Dong! Ring Ding Dong!

Sontak Kagami bangkit. Matanya terbuka lebar, dan ia dapati handphonenya menyala, meraungkan ringtone kerasnya. Kagami geram, cepat-cepat ia menyambar handphone satu-satunya dan mendapati layarnya telah penuh dengan pemberitahuan. Tertulis jelas, lima SMS dan tiga Missed Call dari...

"Ha? Aomine?! Duh, dasar si Aho, malem-malem gini, kurang kerjaan apa?" gerutu Kagami seraya beranjak keluar kamar.

Ckckck. Kagami berdecak heran. Baru saja ia memikirkan Aomine, dan kencannya itu langsung mengiriminya pesan bahkan sempat menelponnya. Ini aneh, sebenernya ada apaan sih? Kagami sibuk dengan lamunannya sambil terus melangkah tak tahu arah.

Tok Tok Tok! "Kagami! Buka pintunya kalau kamu ada di dalam!"

Belum juga Kagami menenangkan pikiran kacaunya, suara yang tak lagi asing di telinganya tiba-tiba kembali terdengar. Seseorang mengetuk pintu dan memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Aomine? benarkah itu?" cepat-cepat Kagami berbalik, beranjak membukakan pintu depan. Dan seperti yang ia duga, Aomine memang benar tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan jaket tebalnya yang membalut sweeter abu-abu.

"Aomine? Ngapain kamu malam-ma..."

Seketika Aomine menarik Kagami masuk, sebelum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Hei, sakit tau!" bentak Kagami. Aomine masih membisu sambil terus menggenggam erat-erat tangan Kagami.

"Hei, ada apaan ini? Aomine?!" bentak Kagami berusaha menarik kembali tangannya.

Sontak Aomine berhenti, ia tak menjawab, membalik badan dan langsung memeluk Kagami. "Seharusnya aku yang tanya, ada apa sama kamu, Kagami?"

Kagami tertegun. "Kamu nggak balas SMS dariku, nggak ngangkat telpon dariku, dan kamu masih pakai seragam ini juga?" ujar Aomine, menatap dalam-dalam wajah Kagami.

"Ah, nggak..nggak ada apa-apa. aku cuma ketiduran, aku capek banget."

"Oh..." Aomine melepas pelukannya dan beranjak duduk di atas sofa. Seperti biasa, ia berlagak seperti halnya di rumah sendiri. Kagami menghela napas panjang.

"Apa kamu mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Ha? Kalau iya kenapa?" sahut Aomine bertanya balik. Kagami terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Makasih kalau gitu" Kagami tersenyum simpul, "Maap udah buat kamu khawatir".

"Ah, ternyata nggak ada apa-apa kok, aku bisa tenang sekarang"

"Kamu mau menginap?" tanya Kagami.

"Ya, kalau boleh...hey dimana remote nya? aku mau nonton tv tau"

"Tuh, di bawah bantal. Kalau gitu, aku ganti baju dulu." Kagami beranjak mengambil kausnya dari dalam lemari.

"Ya, cepetan tidur juga...aku di sini aja."

"Nggak papa nih, kamu di situ? Nggak mau makan?" tanya Kagami, tidak yakin.

"Ya ya nggak papa lagian aku juga barusan makan. Met malem Kagami."

"Haha, met malem juga."

Kagami kembali memasuki kamar, melepas seragamnya dan mengenakan kaus merah kesayangan. Ia sempat tersenyum kecil. "Ah, dasar si Aho." gumamnya seraya berbaring di lautan kapuk.

"Fuh, dia orang yang menyebalkan, idiot, aneh, mengganggu, dan bla bla bla..."Kagami mendengus perlahan, "Trus napa aku berkencan dengannya?" Pikir Kagami, seraya mulai memejamkan mata.

Detik, menit, dan jam berlalu. Tepat tengah malam Kagami terbangun. Ia belum sempat memulai mimpi dalam tidurnya, dan suara dari siaran tv terdengar memasuki kamarnya. Aomine tidak tidur selarut ini? gumam Kagami seraya beranjak menuju ruang tamu, di mana Aomine masih sibuk menonton tv.

"Eh?" Hampir saja Kagami memergoki Aomine karena begadang, tapi seketika ia tersentak. Aomine tengah terlelap, sangat pulas walau layar tv masih menyala. Kagami menghela napas, menyelimuti Aomine yang tertidur dengan bersandar di sofa. Lucu, Aomine tampak imut untuk sekarang. Kagami tersenyum kecil seraya mematikan tv nya.

"Hoooaaaammm" Aomine menguap lebar-lebar. Ia langsung terjaga ketika mendengar suara dari dapur. "Kagami?" gumamnya, mendapati Kagami tengah mengambil dua butir telur dari dalam kulkas.

"Oh? met pagi Aomine" sahut Kagami, melihat Aomine berjalan mendekat.

"Pagi juga... kamu buat sarapan apa tuh?" Aomine mengintip sesuatu di atas kompor.

"Ommelett? aku bingung mau buat apa."

"Oke, kedengaran enak juga" jawab Aomine cepat, seraya mencium pipi Kagami.

"Oi!" Kagami terkejut dan tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Hmm? napa? Kan barusan aku cuma beri ciuman pagi, hehehe" Aomine terkekeh melihat Kagami memerah malu.

"Nggak usah main-main, sini cepetan bantuin..aku laper banget tau!" ujar kagami, mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ah, aku malesss" Aomine menggerutu.

"Cepetan potong-potong bawangnya!"

"Duh, iya deh ya..." Aomine mengalah. Mau tak mau mereka berdua harus tersibukkan dengan membuat sarapan pagi, ommelett saus tomat.

Tak lama, mereka telah duduk berhadapan di meja makan untuk sekarang. Sarapan telah siap dan Aomine tak perlu ragu bagaimana rasanya, karena Kagami pastilah selalu memasak makanan lezat.

"Ei, pelan-pelan.." tukas Aomine, melihat Kagami tergesa-gesa melahap semangkuk nasi di tangannya.

"Hmm?" Kagami hanya meliriknya sambil terus mengunyah.

"Setelah ini maen basket yuk" ajak Aomine.

Kagami terhenyak, seketika ia mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jempol. Aomine menghela napas panjang, melihat Kagami tampak berseri-seri karena ucapannya. Tapi tak lama, Aomine menyesal, karena ucapannya juga lah, Kagami makin ganas melahap nasi dan ommelettnya. fuh, suku barbar yang bikin takut aja, gumam Aomine.

Sembari mengunyah, Kagami sempat melirik Aomine yang tengah melahap sesuap nasi. Kagami mendengus perlahan. Apa karena ini? Apa karena sering makan bersama, aku mencintai Aomine? lagi-lagi Kagami memikirkan hal yang sama seperti kemarin malam.

Selesai sarapan, mereka berdua tak langsung menuju lapangan basket. Aomine tiba-tiba mengajak Kagami ke toko buku. Kagami tak lagi heran, ini sudah jadi kebiasaan si Aho yang ia kenal—membeli majalah Mai-Chan edisi terbaru. Kagami tak bisa mengelak, begitu juga Aomine tak bisa dihentikan, terlebih untuk yang satu ini. Mereka berdua juga sempat berbincang dengan Kuroko saat bertemu di jalan, membeli snack untuk Kagami, bercanda tawa di sepanjang jalan, hingga akhirnya sampailah mereka.

Aomine cepat-cepat mengeluarkan bola basket, melirik Kagami, dan berlagak menatangnya seperti biasa. "Yo, kayaknya aku bakalan menang lagi, Kagami" Aomine meringis.

"Dasar sombong, nggak usah banyak omong"

"Oke kita mulai" ujar Aomine seraya mendribble bola.

Matahari mulai meninggi. langit makin panas, terlebih karena hari ini tak berawan seperti biasanya. Keringat mereka mengucur bak hujan deras. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali mereka saling memasukkan bola dan berlari ke sana kemari. Lelah tapi menyenangkan. Aomine tampak mengangkat tangan hendak beristirahat, sedang Kagami segera mengambil botol air minumnya dan mengguyurkannya ke wajah.

"Hahaha, tumben seri nih" Ujar Aomine tiba-tiba.

"Huh, padahal kurang selangkah lagi" gerutu Kagami, menyeka air di wajahnya.

"Hahaha, aku jamin nggak bakalan terjadi"

Mereka berdua duduk santai di tepi lapangan basket sambil bersandar pada pagar besi. Berbincang dan tertawa bersama seperti biasa sebagai kencan.

"ini asik. Aku selalu menikmati saat-saat di mana kita bersama. Kamu aneh dan idiot, tapi aku tak ingin sendirian tanpamu"

"Serumit ini kah? Apakah semua ini alasan mengapa aku mencintaimu?"

Kagami sejenak membisu dan sibuk bertanya-tanya dalam lamunannya. Pikirannya tentang cinta masih berujung tanpa jawaban. Lagi-lagi ia melirik Aomine di dekatnya. Mendengus perlahan, dan Kagami memberanikan diri untuk mencari penenang gundah dalam hati dan pikirannya.

"Hey, Aomine"

Aomine menoleh cepat, memasang wajah heran. "Apa kamu mencintaiku?"

Aomine terhenyak, "Haha, ngapain tanya gituan? kayak nggak tau jawabannya aja, dasar baka-gami!"

Kagami membisu dan hanya menatapnya. "Ah, oke oke...ya, aku mencintaimu Kagami", ujar Aomine kemudian.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kagami lagi.

"Ha? apanya?"

"Kenapa kamu mencintaiku?"

Aomine sempat terdiam beberapa saat dan mereka berdua saling menatap. sejenak hening, semilir angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup, membuatnya makin dramatis.

"Mmmmm...anu...yaaa aku mencintaimu karena...ya .. Kamu.." Aomine memerah maalu.

"He? Kamu? maksudmu aku?" Kagami yang sama-sama memerah tomat, bertanya balik.

"Ya, kamu"

"Cuma itu?" Kagami heran.

"Ya, aku Cuma butuh Kamu, apa lagi?" Aomine tersenyum simpul.

Kagami terhenyak, mematung dan membisu untuk beberapa saat. Semua pertanyaan yang menggunung dalam kepalanya seakan terjawab hanya dengan secuil kata—kamu. Kagami tersenyum, tertawa bahagia. Ia sadar, Aomine memang benar. ia tak perlu mencari alasan lagi, ia hanya perlu mencintai Aomine, itu saja.

Cepat-cepat Kagami menarik lengan baju Aomine, mendekat. Kagami tak berpikir panjang dan langsung menciumnya dengan lembut. Aomine sontak terkejut, wajahnya makin memerah dan ia tak menyangka Kagami akan menciumnya senekad itu.

"Haha, kau mencintaiku, bukan? Baka-gami?" Aomine terkekeh.

"Aku membencimu, Aho-mine. aku selalu membencimu" Kagami tersenyum lebar, semanis mungkin.

TAMAT


End file.
